HimJaeLo Sulking! (BAP's Problem) BangHimDaeJaeUpLo
by Haonestly
Summary: Bagaimana kalau para 'uke' di B.A.P ngambek? Apa yang akan terjadi? dan ini adalah bencana yang besar bagi para 'seme' /BangHim/DaeJae/UpLo/Yongguk/Himchan/Daehyun/Youngjae/Jongup/Zelo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Mad or no?!)

Himchan memutar-mutarkan badannya dengan resah di kasurnya. Sudah 2 jam Bbang tidak membalas chat nya. Iya kesal dan terkadang berteriak. "Akan aku jambak rambutmu Bbang" ucap Himchan dalam hati.

Yongguk sedang berada di studio rekamannya sekarang, melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya yaitu menulis lagu. Bila Yongguk sudah mulai menulis lagu, ia akan lupa akan segalanya, makan saja lupa, begitupun dengan Himchan.

Smartphone nya terus saja bergetar membuat Yongguk merasa terganggu, ia membuka chat tersebut. "56 PESAN?!" teriak Yongguk setelah mengetahui bahwa sang pengirim pesan tersebut adalah Himchan, kekasihnya.

 _From : Himu_

 _Bbang_

 _Bbang_

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _Bbang_

 _Kemana saja kau?!_

 _Tidak akan kuberi jatah untuk minggu ini_

 _Bbang aku punya ide_

 _Ah tidak jadi_

 _Bbang cepat balas pesankuuuuu_

 _Aku lapar_

 _Aku sedang mem-pout-kan bibir indahku sekarang karena kau_

Ya, isi pesannya hanya omelan Himchan saja, tapi ada 1 pesan yang membuat Yongguk terdiam, pesan itu tertulis "bbang, maukah kau melihat ku memakai baju maid? Oh! Atau suster?" Dan parahnya Himchan mengirim foto kakinya yang telah memakai stocking berwarna putih. "Sh*t kau Kim Himchan, akan kuberi kau hukuman" kesal Yongguk. Tak lama ia langsung menyambar coat nya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

….

 _Braakk.._

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka kasar oleh Yongguk, ia langsung menyaksikan Himchan memakai baju maid sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang mereka. Yongguk menggengam erat tangannya sendiri tak kuasa melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia lari mendekati Himchan, mengusap lembut poni yang menutupi wajahnya dan oh! Himchan memakai lipgloss, bibir indahnya seakan mengundang Yongguk untuk menyiumnya.

"Euh.. hmm bbang?" Bisik Himchan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengubah wajah bangun tidur nya dengan _smirk_. Ia segera menggengam tangan Yongguk dan mengikatnya ke kepala ranjang. Yongguk yang pikirannya sedang kacau tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau bbang, tidak membalas pesanku, kau sudah bosan denganku uh?" Tanya Himchan yang sekarang ini berdiri didepan ranjangnya dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. "Aku ingin 'menyiksamu' untuk sekarang ini, apa kau siap, _master_?" Himchan menggoda Yongguk dan Yongguk hanya bisa menelan kasar liurnya. Ia tak bisa seperti ini lagi. " _Master_ , apa kau ingin bermain-main dulu atau mulai ke inti? Aku yang akan mengontrol 'permainan' kita, kau mau berapa kali? 1 atau 2 kali hmm?" Ucap Himchan menggoda.

"AAAA KIM HIMCHAN BERHENTI MENGGODAKU" teriak Yongguk dan keadaan berubah menjadi panas...

…..

Hallo, ff ini bertemakan HimJaeLo nya ngambek karena BangDaeUp nya melakukan kesalahan. Gatau daper ide darimana wkwkwkwk semoga ceritanya ga gaje ya (kalopun gaje maafkan)

Sekian dari aku! Next ini DaeJae!


	2. Chapter 2 (bubble?)

Chapter 2 (bubble?)

Hari minggu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi sepasang kekasih, tap tidak untuk Youngjae kali ini. Daehyun kekasihnya sedang pulang ke Busan untuk bertemu sang Ibu, tadinya Youngjae ingin ikut tetapi...

 _Sehari sebelumnya._

"Dae, biarkan aku ikut denganmu.." ucap Youngjae lemah. Daehyun langsung menutup matanya, ia paling tidak bisa bila Youngjae sudah meminta seperti ini, tetapi apa boleh buat? Youngjae tetap tidak bisa ikut. "Untuk kali ini maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membawamu Jae.." balas Daehyun. Youngjae harus mengerti Daehyun karena selama ini Youngjae hanya menyusahkan Daehyun saja. "Sebagai gantinya, maukah kita membeli bubble tea?" Ajak Daehyun kepada Youngjae. Youngjae terdiam dan langsung menjentikan jarinya "baiklah! Ayok!"

...

Mereka telah sampai di Cafe bubble tea, setelah sampai disana, mereka duduk disalah satu sudut Cafe yang menghadap ke jalanan kota Seoul.

"Cuacanya hangat.." ucap Daehyun. "Oh? Daehyun oppa? Sudah lama tak bertemu!" Sapa seorang perempuan menghampiri mereka berdua. Daehyun langsung keringat dingin setelah mengetahui bahwa perempuan tersebut adalah Nahyun, mantan gebetannya dulu. "Bolehkah aku duduk disini bersama kalian?" Tanya perempuan tersebut. Bisa diketahui bahwa sekarang Youngjae sedang ngambek dan tidak mau melihat wajah Daehyun. Bibir tipisnya terukir indah karena Youngjae telah mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

1 jam telah berlalu dan Youngjae belum mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia hanya bisa melihat Daehyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Nahyun. _"Lihat saja kau Dae, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"_ ucap Youngjae dalam hati. "Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pulang, terimakasih Daehyun!" Ucap perempuan itu manis. _"Cih, dia membuat matanya tampak seperti eye smile didepan Daehyun. Wanita macam apa itu"_ gerutu Youngjae.

"Kau sudah puas mengobrol dengannya? Ayo kita pulang" ucap Youngjae lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar Cafe. Dengan cepat Daehyun mengejarnya sambil berteriak "Jae! Yoo Youngaje!". Greb.. tangan Youngjae berhasil ditangkap Daehyun dengan mudah. "Apa?!" Tanya Youngjae galak. _Chuuu_ ~ Daehyun langsung menciumnya dipinggir jalan tanpa menghiraukan orang yang lalu lalang. "Eeuhmmh Daehh hmm" racau Youngjae agar menghentikan ciuman 'dadakan' tersebut. Daehyun melepaskan pagutan tersebut seraya mengatakan "maafkan aku, aku tau kau marah tapi aku harap kau memaafkanku". Daehyun menatap Youngjae serius, hati Youngjae meleleh setelah melihat manik kecoklatan Daehyun. "Ehem, okay, aku akan maafkan kau kali ini, cepat pulang, aku sudah gerah" jawab Youngjae sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

...

Sesampainya mereka dirumah, Daehyun langsung menggendong Youngjae ala Bridal style menuju kamar mandi. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, Daehyun selalu mengecup leher Youngjae. "Hmm Dae hentikan ini ge-geli" Youngjae mendesah tertahan tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan kegiatan daehyun.

 _Braakk_.. Daehyun menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi dan langsung membuka pakaiannya. "Lepas pakaianmu, kau bilang kau gerah, jadi.. mari kita mandi bersama" ajak Daehyun. Youngjae yang mendengar kata-kata 'panas' tersebut merasa pipinya memanas. Dengan malu-malu, Youngjae membuka pakaiannya, sembari membuka pakaiannya, Daehyun menyiapkan air di bath up dan membuat busa-busa yang menggunung, ia tahu bahwa busa-busa ini adalah kesukaan Youngjae.

Youngjae masuk ke bath up lalu disusul dengan Daehyun yang duduk dibelakangnya. Youngjae tampak sangat senang memainkan busa-busa yang melimpah. "hehehe Dae lihat! Bubbles nya sangat lucu!" ucap Youngjae dengan ceria seakan ia lupa kejadian tadi di café. Daehyun sedikit tertawa dan langsung mengusap halus punggung kecil Youngjae. Sesekali Daehyun iseng untuk mencium leher Youngjae. "Jung! Berhenti menciumku" Youngjae kesal karena Daehyun terus saja mencium bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Youngjae lalu mengucapkan "ini adalah hukumanmu karena kau cemburu dengan Nahyun tadi, dan ini untuk permintaan maafku karena kau tak bisa ikut dengan ku ke Busan besok" disertai remasan pada bokong indah Youngjae. Youngjae terkesiap atas tindakan Daehyun dan pipinya mulai memanas. Dan Youngjae segera memaafkan Daehyun setelah Daehyun memasukan dirinya kedalam diri Youngjae...

...

HAHA Hallo hehe

Ntah kenapa kalau buat ff DaeJae langsung lancar xD

Next adalah UpLo! Tolong tulis review nya ya! Thank chu~


	3. Chapter 3 (Game?)

Chapter 3 (Game?)

"hyuuung~~ Jonguppie hyuunng~~" panggil Zelo kepada Jongup yang sedang sibuk memainkan smartphone nya. Ya, seperti yang kita ketahui, Jongup sangat suka untuk bermain dengan smartphonenya. Zelo yang merupakan kekasih Jongup terkadang sebal karena Jongup selalu sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Sekarang ini, Zelo sedang ngambek dan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. "hyung! Jongup hyung!" ucapnya lagi seraya menggoyangkan lengan Jongup. "hhm.. ada apa Junhong-ah?" dengan mata yang masih menatap layar, Jongup akhirnya membalas panggilan Zelo. "apakah kau mau bermain game yang lebih menyenangkan daripada smartphone-mu?" tawar Zelo. Jongup berhenti sebentar dari aktifitas bermain smartphonenya dan langsung menengok kearah Zelo. "apa itu?" Tanya Jongup penasaran. "ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Zelo kepada Jongup.

Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang ada didalam kamar Zelo. Jongup yang sudah duduk dikursi, ditutup matanya dan diikat kedua tangannya. "u..mm Junhong-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Jongup takut. "kau.. tidak akan membunuhku kan?" Zelo tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan hyung nya itu. "oh! Benar sekali, aku akan 'membunuhmu' hyung" ucap Zelo senang. Zelo perlahan-lahan membuka kaos dan celana pendek selututnya. Dilanjutkan ia membuka boxer dan celana dalamnya. "hyung, apakah kau penasaran?" Tanya Zelo memecah keheningan. Jongup yang tak tahu apa-apa menjawab "ya, aku penasaran Junhong-ah". Zelo tertawa dan langsung menuju kancing atas kemeja Jongup. Ia dengan perlahan membuka semua kancing yang ada dan langsung melepaskannya. Zelo memakai kemeja Jongup, walaupun agak kekecilan, malah itu yang membuatnya tampak lebih sexy, ia juga mengambil stocking berwarna hitam dan memakainya. Ia berkaca dan mengatakan _"ah.. aku cukup sexy"_ lalu ia menuju dapur dan mengambil jus jeruk yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"hyung, buka mulutmu" ucap Zelo. Jongup yang tak tahu apa-apa langsung membuka mulutnya dan meminum jus jeruk yang diberikan Zelo. "kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang haus hehe terimakasih Junhong-ah! Tetapi.. apa kaubisa membukakan dasi yang menutup mataku?" Tanya Jongup. "hmm.. maaf hyung aku tak bisa sebelum…" "sebelum apa-akh kenapa panas sekali udaranya?" Zelo menahan tawanya. Melihat reaksi Jongup yang sudah kalang kabut karena kepanasan dan ada bagian yang menggembung dibalik celananya, akhirnya Zelo berdiri dibelakang Jongup dan membuka dasi yang menutpi mata Jongup dengan perlahan "ugh.. kau, kau memberiku apa Junhong-ah?" Zelo yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Jongup akhirnya muncul dihadapan Jongup. Jongup menelan air liurnya susah dan membelalakan matanya. "kau.. KAU JANGAN MENYIKSAKU JUNHONG-AH!" o-ow, Jongup mulai marah. "hmm.. siapa bilang aku akan menyiksamu hyungie? Aku hanya akan bermain-main denganmu. Ini adalah permainan yang aku bilang kepadamu sebelumnya. Bagaimana? Apakah kau suka? Oiya, aku tadi mencampurkan obat perangsang di jus jeruk yang kau minum tadi, aku mendapatkannya dari Himchan hyung hihi" jawab Zelo menggoda. Jongup menarik-narik tangannya agar ia terlepas dari ikatan itu, Jongup frustasi. Zelo duduk tepat didepan Jongup. Ia mulai menurunkan stocking di kaki kirinya dengan seduktif. Jongup sudah gila. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dan terlebih lagi adik kecilnya sudah penuh sesak. Stocking yang sudah diturunkan Zelo setengah terhenti saat Jongup memintanya untuk melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. "a-aku mohon Junhong-ah.." Jongup memohon. "tidak hyung, sampai kau benar-benar tersiksa, aku siap untuk tersiksa nantinya setelah kau tersiksa terlebih dahulu." Zelo memunculkan smirknya. Ia perlahan membuka kancing atas dan bawah kemeja Jongup yang ia pakai. Ia menyentuh dada bidang Jongup seduktif dan ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memegang pahanya dan menjalar ke adik kecil punyanya. Ia mulai melakukan usapan kecil dan ia merintih "hmm.." matanya tertutup manis dan Jongup akan semakin gila. "JUNHONG LIHAT PEMBALASANKU NANTI! AKU AKAN MAIN DENGAN SANGAT KASAR!" Bentak Jongup dan Zelo tidak menghiraukannya…

…

HAIII HA HA maafkan aku karena aku membuat Zelo jadi 'liar' wkwkwk lagian otot lengannya zelo membuat pikiranku menjadi liar ._.)?

Tolong review nya yaaa!


End file.
